This study will enroll HIV negative subjects to study pharmacokinetic interactions of protease inhibitors. The study will determine whether interactions between nelfinavir, ritonavir, and saquinavir can be affected by staggering drug administration. Subjects will be admitted to the GCRC for six 24-hour stays over a two-week period for collection of timed blood and urine specimens.